


50 Shades of Red

by Lifeinadayofafangirl



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Foreplay, M/M, strip club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-12 01:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3339413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifeinadayofafangirl/pseuds/Lifeinadayofafangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott loves Jean but when she takes him to a Gay strip club he doesn't think she feels the same. Especially when she tells a random stranger about their powers. Although he is also a mutant Scott decides he doesn't really want to hang with Jean while she is making out with a random guy and being hit on as well just isn't his selected outing. But when Scott decides to explore a new world of people he is surprised by how he actually feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Scott felt the heat on his cheeks as he noticed the man across the room watching him. He wasn't very happy that a gay strip club was the plan Jean had made, but he didn't mind too much. Scott was in his third year of college and he knew it was strange but he was just happy he could still hang with his high school crush. Although Scott knew Jean was the girl of his dreams he somehow couldn't convince himself to taking steps to tell her his feelings. They always hung out and Jean always noted how grateful she was to have a best friend who was always there for her. Scott couldn't even stop himself from agreeing with her and hugging her. It wasn't until their senior year when Scott began realizing Jean had never thought about being with him. It was the middle of the night and Jean had come to the door crying. She explained about how her boyfriend at the time had a thought about an ex-girlfriend that he had recently received a text about meeting. Although it was obvious that Jean wasn't interested in Scott, he continued to lie to himself about how one day she would realize her true feelings. The hardest part was that Jean was a telepath and she could hear and most likely see everything he had thought about her. So she had to have known. A male strip club wasn't the place he expected to be, especially when Jean had mentioned it being a great place for Scott. She could see all of the dreams he had about her, so why did she think a Male strip club was good for him? As Scott then looked back up he realized the man that was across the room previously was no longer across the club having a drink but walking over to him . He pulled a chair from the table next to Scott and Jean's and straddled it. 'Hey Scott be nice okay his name's Logan' Scott groaned as he heard what Jean had "said".

"So Glasses, are the lights too bright or do you just wanna seem like a douche?" Logan asked not paying much attention to Jean across the table from Scott. Scott noticed the smell of the other's breath which slightly seemed to blur with the overall smell of the filthy club.

"Doesn't seem like any of your business," Scott said rolling his eyes even though he knew the other wouldn't be able to see through his glasses.

Scott could hear Jean begin talking telepathically 'Oh, come on Scott' Jean then moved whispering in the other man's ear. Scott looked at her, confused as to what she was telling this random stranger. Logan got closer now practically separating the table to just him and Scott. He leaned closer whisper in his ear like Jean had done. "So Mutie, do those beams shoot from anywhere other than your eyes?"

Scott looked around the man in front of him, his eyes widened when he noticed Jean was practically deep throating some random guys tongue. "Jean what the heck you don't just tell everyone we're gonna get caught!" He said hearing her voice in his head again. 'Don't worry Scott' He shook his head 'He's a mutant too we don't need to worry. And trust me you'll love to see his gifts' After the feeling of the mental connection had left him Scott noticed what was happening in front of him. He lifted his hand and slapped the mutton chopped face in front of him.

"Geez didn't know your knee was so private. I had my hand there for a few seconds before you even noticed." Logan said smirking.

"I was having a conversation. You should know, you were probably having one before you came over here." After Scott stopped talking he saw the hairy man's head shake.

"Yeah she told me she was a mutant. She also told me about your powers"

"So you know about her gifts . Did you tell her about yours?" Scott asked wondering what kind of gift would amaze even Jean.

Logan smiled "Well I think that's a more private conversation more of a bedroom talk." Logan downed his drink. When Logan grew closer Scott winced at the smell of the poison on his breath. "If you show me yours I'll show you mine."

Scott didn't respond until he felt Logan's hand on his back. "I should go" he looked over at Jean. "I'll see you later okay." Scott grabbed his jacket and was pulling it on as he walked when he bumped into a larger man who was sitting at the bar. "I'm so sorry" he said backing up as the man turned around. As Scott noticed the fist moving toward his face he closed his eyes ready for the punch, but it never came. Scott slowly opened his eyes noticing the fist being held and the bigger man was practically balling his eyes out. Scott turned back blushing a dark scarlet red as he realized Logan had protected him from the blow. He finished putting on his coat and then continued leaving the smokey scene. It wasn't until he saw Logan that he began thinking about what it meant. "How'd you take him down? You're like half my height and he was bigger than me." Logan smiled.

"So you do want me to show you? That red head in there really does know you." Logan smiled and pulled the key ring out of his pocket. He then walked over to a motorcycle which he mounted and started. "You know, I could show you if you want, but we have to somewhere private."

Scott shook his head "Why, because you're going to touch me inappropriately and you don't want anyone to hear me scream for help?"

Logan shook his head flicking the kick stand back with his foot. "People tend to react badly, and you need a ride don't you?"

Scott looked back at the bar where Jean probably still sat, not interested in spending the scheduled time with him. He turned back to Logan as he climbed on the motorcycle.


	2. Chapter 2

The ride from the bar and Logan's place was surprisingly relaxing. Although Scott believed his glasses were going to fall off many times but somehow he didn't lose them. When he did believe his glasses were close to falling he would hug the other tighter making sure to mainly holding his face against the others back.  
Logan flicked the kick stand again as he turned the motorcycle off "So, here's my place."  
Scott moved, climbing off the motorcycle as he pulled his face away from Logan's back. He then got his first look at the house. "I...It's a mansion," he stated looking back at him. "You just don't seem like someone who sticks around much."  
Logan smirked "What would give you that idea?" He had left his bike and was now jingling his keys in search for the one that unlocked the house. Scott followed him fidgeting.  
"So, do you live here all alone?" Scott looked around noticing the nicely trimmed hedges.  
"Well, kind of. The guy I stay here with doesn't really hang around me," he opened the door and gestured for Scott to enter. Scott walked into the house blushing as he felt Logan grab his coat and Scott allowed it to be pulled off.  
"Jean told you about my powers, right? Did she tell you everything about me?" Scott moved down the hallway noticing some pictures on the wall although they received a red hue due to his glasses. Scott learned to look through the color.  
"Well I mean she told me that you shoot some kind of lasers out of your eyes but she didn't share very much." Logan moved past Scott after he hung the jacket up on the hook along with his own. "But you know I'd love to have you tell me about yourself."  
Scott moved looking at the carpet. "Well one thing you should know is that I'm straight"  
To this Logan laughed "Are you sure? Because your friend was positive that I was your type."  
Scott rolled his eyes "She knows I'm not gay!" Scott looked over to Logan "Am I your type?" He asked stopping so he could face Logan who responded with a simple nod as he continued to walk and he turned into a nearby doorway. Scott then followed him where he saw a fridge and stove. "Why'd you bring me to the kitchen?" Scott asked noticing Logan was bent down in the fridge.  
"Because I was hoping I could find you a drink." Logan responded standing back up. "But I think Charles must have stolen my pack." Logan smirked "Two can play this game." Logan said as he turned walking down through the door. Scott looked after him jumping when Logan walked back up the stairs.  
"Why'd you go all the way down there for a drink? I would have been fine with water." Scott stated looking at the bottle Logan was holding.  
"1934, great year." Hearing this Scott laughed moving so he could look out the picture window.   
"How would you know it was a great year?" Scott asked as he noticed Logan was opening the bottle and was pouring it into two glasses. "thank you"  
Logan nodded "Did you want to see the rest of the house?" Scott nodded and Logan began to walk out of the room. "this is the living room and over here is the dining room. But my favorite room is upstairs." Logan smirked walking up the stairs.   
Scott followed taking a slight sip of the wine. "What room is that?" But as Scott asked this Logan entered a secret doorway that seemed in the middle of the staircase. Scott followed hesitantly entering the darker room. He gasped as he felt Logan grab him and he was pushed against the wall close to the entrance.   
"My favorite," he said watching Scott. "What do you think about it?"  
He took a calming breath. "I think I almost dropped my glass," Scott turned away. "I mean I do like this room."  
Logan got closer "Why exactly do you like it?"  
Scott blushed looking him in the eyes "I guess it just seems like such a foreign type it shocks me with new things.... The room I mean."  
Logan got closer their lips gently brushing "Are you gonna scream if I touch you?"  
Scott moved forward even though he was the one being pushed against the wall. "No"  
Logan smiled "Can I show you my favorite part?"  
Scott nodded "Please show away."


	3. Chapter 3

Scott bit his lip as he felt the cool metal touch his wrist and heard a click as the cuff was locked. Logan smiled "You're okay with this, right?" He asked making sure he wasn't moving too fast for him.   
Scott shook his head letting the word slip between his lips. "Yes." Logan moved closer after he grabbed the other cuff hooking one side to the bed like the one before and one around Scott's other wrist. Somehow in the time they'd entered the room they had made it to the bed where Logan had then pulled out the cuffs. But now Logan was gently playing with Scott's leg.   
"What's your word?" Logan questioned before moving any further.   
"Red." Scott responded as it was normally the top thought he had. Logan nodded moving forward as he grabbed at Scott's jaw. As he moved in he caught the others lips as he then pulled away with a smirk. Scott blushed when he saw Logan's face. "What?"  
Logan moved forward kissing him again, this time his hands were moving down Scott's arms. He knew it was working when he felt Scott tremble. Logan moved his tongue brushing against the others velvety lips. Logan moved away looking over Scott's body he smiled. "You look good tied up."  
Scott blushed. Logan moved unbuttoning Scott's shirt and pushed it back until he could see Scott's pale chest. He moved down kissing at Scott's collarbone. Scott bit his lip pulling at the cuffs. Logan moved watching him "Remember just say the word and I'll stop."  
Scott shook his head "Don't worry, I'm fine. " Logan nodded continuing to kiss him as he began unbuttoning Scott's pants.  
Scott watched as Logan moved down kissing at his chest and focusing more on trying to get Scott's pants down. "Don't freak out but I'm not wearing any underwear." Logan laughed pulling Scott's pants down in one tug. Scott blushed looking away.   
"I guess it's true, but the look suits you. Either way it wouldn't bother me." Scott bit his lip again hearing the others words.   
"So what is your plan with me like this?" Scott moved his body so he was more into a ball.   
"You know, the usual." Logan reached forward grabbing Scott's legs and he straightened them out before he spread them and crawled in between. Logan bent down in between his legs leaving butterfly kisses along his inner thighs. Scott gripped at the chains of cuffs as he was touched. Logan looked up at him as he moved closer moving his tongue on some of the skin as he roamed. Logan chuckled feeling the other stiffen when his tongue reached its destination. Logan licked around Scott's hole. He then moved in feeling as he pushed his tongue in. Logan could feel the tension Scott was applying as he pushed in Logan heard Scott release a gasp. Logan moved up "You're okay right?" Scott nodded   
"Please don't make me wait." Logan smiled, Scott was practically begging for it, he nodded as he moved up to his face after pulling his own pants down. Logan reached over to the side table where he grabbed a tube of lube. Logan lined his fingers up watching the other as he lubed them up quickly and slowly slid them in. Once Scott seemed comfortable with the two fingers Logan began moving them apart. Again Scott seemed comfortable so Logan added another finger. He moved them in and out at first in a slow motion and then faster hearing Scott pant and moan in the same rhythm. "I'm ready." Scott was barely able to get the words out but when Logan stopped Scott was able to catch his breath but just barely before Logan was lubing his member and lining up to the other's hole.  
"Okay, tell me if I need to stop." Logan said as he slowly slid in. Scott gasped letting out a scream as he pulled tight on the cuffs. Silk tight that he was digging into his wrist. Logan moved all the way in before slowly sliding back out and repeating the process, until Scott became conformable with the movement. Logan then began to move faster not realizing until he had stuck it that he was hitting Scott's prostate. He pushed in and Scott screamed out, his body twitching with pleasure.  
Logan began to stick it again and again, until somehow Scott had received a full on erection and it had exploded all over his pale chest. When the white substance exploded from scout at the same time as a pleasure filled moan Logan had also erupted. Which was why he was now flat on his back on the side of the bed next to Scott as they both panted for breath. "Are you sure you're straight?"  
Scott rolled his eyes looking away before blushing. "Uh, Logan, who's your friend?" The man asked who was being carried by another man asked who Scott assumed was Charles, Logan's roommate.   
Logan smiled "This is Scott, and I got dibs." Which seemed to push the men out and the door was closed. "Ready for round 2?" Logan asked as he rolled over.


End file.
